


Under the mistletoe

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Holiday Ficlets! [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Crushes, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, Not Actually Unrequited Love, i love this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: It was in everything, really. Shiro should’ve seen it coming from miles away. But, of course, he had only seen it when he was standing in front of Keith already, when the mistletoe was just above their heads and everyone in the little personal party was whooping and catcalling them.“Go for it, Shiro!”“Come on, Keith!”“You can do it, man!”“Just kiss already, you dorks.”“Such an impressive tradition.”“If I’m not mistaken, this kind of custom-”Shiro wants to kill them. He won’t, but he’s very tempted.“Please, just fucking kiss.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Holiday Ficlets! [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdollrory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdollrory/gifts).



> ¡Feliz navidad!

Shiro should’ve seen it coming.

It was all on Matt’s gaze when Shiro crossed the front door, all mischievous and plotting; on Pidge’s smirk and Lance’s snickering; on Hunk’s wobbling smile and Allura’s bright eyes; on Coran’s arched eyebrow and Romelle’s awed expression.

It was in everything, really. Shiro should’ve seen it coming from miles away. But, of course, he had only seen it when he was standing in front of Keith already, when the mistletoe was just above their heads and everyone in the little personal party was whooping and catcalling them.

“Go for it, Shiro!”

“Come on, Keith!”

“You can do it, man!”

“Just kiss already, you dorks.”

“Such an impressive tradition.”

“If I’m not mistaken, this kind of custom-”

Shiro wants to kill them. He won’t, but he’s very tempted.

“Please, just fucking kiss.”

Shiro would —kissing Keith is one of the things he wants the most in his life for a while now. He had dreamed of kissing him every single time he had seen him smile, when their eyes meet and Keith’s are an infinite blaze of stars and space. He had dreamed and wished for the courage to do so, to confess and ask for a date, an opportunity. He had tried to fall out of love from him, too, uselessly because his feelings are so deeply felt he can’t even think in a life without loving Keith. He loves him. He can’t ruin what they have with these feelings.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want,” Shiro mutters below the yelling from their friends, Keith’s expression carefully blank while staring at the mistletoe above their heads, “They will leave us alone.”

Keith’s eyes find his, always dark and intense, and Shiro almost falters.

“Eventually,” he completes with an awkward chuckle, “They will leave us alone  _ eventually _ .”

Shiro expects Keith’s mouth to twitch up in a smile, or maybe to look away with a frown, but Keith keeps staring into his gaze, starting to tear Shiro’s walls apart.

“I don’t mind,” Keith murmurs suddenly, taking Shiro by surprise, “Actually, I’d like to.”

“Keith,” Shiro breathes, not knowing what to say next, but then Keith’s hand is on his bicep, sliding up to cup his nape.

“Kiss me, Shiro,” Keith requests, his tone aiming for something casual but too low and graveled out in sentiment.

Shiro inhales softly, wanting to steady himself from what’s happening —their friends’ yelling went higher when Keith wrapped his arm around Shiro’s neck, but he’s not pulling him down into a kiss. Keith is waiting for Shiro to close the distance.

“Are you sure?” Shiro keeps asking stupidly and loses his breath when Keith’s eyes fall on Shiro’s lips.

“Been sure for years.”

Shiro doesn’t think much about that response, too dumbfounded in Keith’s boldness. He had grown confident with time, and Shiro is proud of him, but this kind of confidence is pulling the strings of his heart.

“Okay,” he exhales and catches Keith's cheek tint in a soft blush.

There’s nothing compared to a first kiss, but Shiro is sure there’s nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to a first kiss with Keith. It’s supposed to be chaste and soft. Innocent, almost. But the soft sound Keith makes against his mouth when Shiro brushes the pillow of his lips against it makes Shiro’s rational thought fall through the window.

Soon they are all frantic, lips opening and tongues sliding inside, desperate hands trying to get more with each caress and grab. Shiro groans when Keith’s fingers grasp on his ass, squeezing with an appreciative hum, and he tries to pay back with a pull to Keith’s hair, earning a full moan.

“Okay, stop.”

They jump apart at Pidge’s harsh voice, their lips red-kissed and kind of numb. Shiro is sure Keith bit him at some point, his lower lip raw on a side.

“You two are gross. It was meant to be a chaste kiss,” Pidge states. She’s the only one left in the room, possibly because most have escaped from Shiro and Keith when things got heated, and Pidge doesn’t mind getting in the way on other people's business, “Now confess your feelings and let us have dinner, okay?”

Shiro clears his throat, looking over to Keith, and finds him wobbly smiling down at the carpet, face flushed and hair disheveled.

“Okay,” Shiro breathes out, and Keith looks up at him, gaze dark.

He faintly hears Pidge groan in disgust, but she finally leaves them alone for a while. Shiro is not proud when they get walked on a few minutes later after putting their feelings on the table and concluding they should be making out instead of losing their time.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
